Кореллианцы
Кореллианцы ( ) — жители Кореллианского сектора. Официально термин обозначал коренных жителей и ассимилированных граждан, но на практике он применялся к уроженцам системы, а конкретно планеты Кореллия. Общество и культура Характер Моральные ценности Военные склонности История Появления *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Жизнь и легенда Оби-Вана Кеноби'' *''Восход и падение Дарта Вейдера'' *''Дарт Мол: Тёмный мститель'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Преддверие бури'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Lost Legion'' * * * * *''For Fun and Profit'' *''Cloak and Vibroblade'' *''Республиканские коммандос: Истинное лицо'' *''Медстар I: Военные хирурги'' *''Медстар II: Джедай-целитель'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Лабиринт зла'' *''Имперские коммандос: 501-й'' * *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Droids Special'' *''Хан Соло и все ловушки рая'' *''Хан Соло и гамбит хаттов'' *''Хан Соло в Звёздном тупике'' *''Реванш Хана Соло'' *''Хан Соло и потерянное наследство'' * *''Хан Соло и мятежный рассвет'' *''Интерлюдия на Даркнелле'' * *''Звёздные войны. Дневник: Битва за справедливость'' *''Звезда Смерти (роман)'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда (роман)'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда (детский роман)'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Soup's On: The Pipe Smoker's Tale'' *''A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale'' *''Star Wars: Trench Run'' *''Scoundrel's Luck'' *''Otherspace'' *''Riders of the Maelstrom'' *''The Game Chambers of Questal'' *''Death in the Undercity'' *''Миссия на Лианне'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' * * *''Side Trip'' *''A Valentine Story'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар (детский роман)'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар (роман)'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' * *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair'' *''Star Wars Annual 2: Shadeshine!'' *Тени Империи (роман) *Тени Империи (комикс) *''Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle'' *''Star Wars 72: Fool's Bounty'' *''Star Wars 75: Tidal'' *''Star Wars 79: The Big Con'' * *''Of the Day's Annoyances: Bib Fortuna's Tale'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая (роман)'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая (детский роман)'' *''Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars 82: Diplomacy'' *''Star Wars 85: The Hero'' *''Star Wars 87: Still Active After All These Years'' *''Star Wars 90: The Choice'' *''Люк Скайуокер и тени Миндора'' *''X-wing: Разбойная эскадpилья'' *''X-wing: Игра Веджа'' *''X-wing: Капкан «Крайтос»'' *''X-wing: Война за бакту'' *''X-wing: Призрачная эскадрилья'' *''X-wing: Железный кулак'' *''X-wing: Ставка Соло'' *''Выбор принцессы Леи'' *''Дух Татуина'' *''Hutt and Seek'' * * *''Тёмное воинство'' *''Последний приказ'' *''X-wing: Месть Айсард'' *''Тёмная империя'' *''Тёмная империя II'' *''Конец империи'' *''Я, джедай!'' *''В поисках Силы'' *''Тёмный подмастерье'' *''Рыцари Силы'' *''X-wing: Пилоты Адумара'' *''Засада на Кореллии'' *''Удар по Селонии'' *''Столкновение у Балансира'' *''Звезда за звездой'' *''Предательство'' *''Кровные узы'' *''Буря (роман)'' *''Изгнание (роман)'' *''Жертва'' *''Преисподняя (роман)'' *''Ярость'' *''Откровение'' *''Непобедимый (роман)'' *''Поперечное течение'' *''Ответный удар'' *''Звёздные войны. Наследие 4: Салага'' }} Источники *''Heroes & Rogues'' * *''Справочник по «Теням Империи»'' * *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Официальное руководство Prima по стратегии'' *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Планеты и спутники'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Episode I'' *''Корусант и Центральные Миры'' * * * *''Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам'' *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история'' * *''Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae'' *''Интриги Галактики'' *''Справочник по Неизведанным Регионам'' *''Путь джедая: Руководство для учеников Силы (реальная книга)'' * * * *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * *''Suns of Fortune'' * *''Lords of Nal Hutta'' }} Категория:Кореллианцы Категория:Расы людей Категория:Расы (К) Категория:Планетарные культурные группы